


Gravity Has No Hold On Me

by DeafBubblegum



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafBubblegum/pseuds/DeafBubblegum
Kudos: 2





	Gravity Has No Hold On Me

I'm in the ocean and I'm floating. Smooth water broken only by my face and patches of bare skin on my hands, thighs, belly. There is no sound and the water is warm. Or is it cold? I know I can feel it, but only because it's touching me. I feel no temperature with it. I can feel the gravity on me, pushing me to the surface.

I'm suspended on a rope, my hips are hugged by a harness. My hands feel rough from the climbing stones and my lungs feel heavy. My head feels like its spinning, my breathing is heavy. I feel no stability with it. I can feel the gravity on me, pulling me to the earth.

I'm in the void of space. I cannot tell. Is this a nice feeling? There is no up, there is no down. There is no surface for me to find, there is now ground for me to fall. I am immovable yet constantly moving. Alone and scared yet I am untouchable and strong. I am floating and sinking all at once.

Gravity has no hold on me.

After the ocean, I will learn to stand without being pushed.  
After the suspension, I will learn to stand by finding my own stability.  
After the void, I will learn to stand even when on my own.


End file.
